lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Black and White
Black and White was an e-wrestling promo written by NPD on January 26, 2010 for a Triple Threat match against Blackwell and NPD at the Insanity pay-per-view, Epic. Promo Stories, tales, fiction, fantasy, truth, reality. This is what there is floating around in the world. There is also two shifts of power. The power of good. The power of evil. Also may be seen as black and white. Excruiciating understanding of what the task at hand is. There is something Epic preparing up the road ahead. Everything that is ahead, even past Epic... actually, especially past Epic... aHeAd lies Thoughts entiCing enougH to achiEve greaTness. Accumulating enough respect in this gigantic world is something good, right? Until you get what you aim for, it still isn't enough. One goal at the beginning can be achieved with only failure at the end of the day. NPD storms into a room turning the camcorder on, viciously whipping it to zoom in on his own face.* NPD: List... Listen up. I've failed at one important happening. I bea... I BEAT... the great Drew Michaels, and it's quite, quite fascinatingly sad how I felt after defeating him, along with the two brothers who happen to be fighting at Epic as well. I won greatness. I was crowned the International Heavyweight Champion. Yet, the way I felt isn't the way it was supposed to be. I... I... I felt like I beat the odds. NPD shouts into the lens, nonsense words, screaming on the top of his lungs.* NPD: I felt like you, Drew. Your first signature win in this company was against me. Your second signature win in this company was against me again, proving it wasn't a fluke. Do you all want to hear a little bit of interesting correlation? I've won two championship belts in LPW/PWA. They were both matches where I had to defeat multiple people to capture the gold. I won the Television Championship in a 6 man match. Do you know who was in that match? Drew Michaels. I won the International Heavyweight Championship in a 4 man match. Do you know who was in that match? Drew Michaels. Yet, the way I felt after winning the first one was the way it should have been. The way I felt after winning the IHC was a bit different than I imagined it to be. I felt joy, love, passion, happiness, for the first time in this business I felt happiness. I felt that way because I had achieved my goal. I was caught up in winning it and wasn't prepared to face White Falcon immediately after winning it, look what happened. I lost. After all those years attemping to capture something, to finally get it, only to lose it so quickly. But, that's not the troubling thing in this point I'm making either. The way I felt after beating Scorpio, Ash, and DREW... was like I shouldn't have won. I was the supposed underdog in the bout. And I vowed I would achieve the top spot once again. Steve Monroe, Monr... Steve Monroe. Your in my position that I was in, your the underdog here. Your trying to knock off some legends, that's your goal isn't it? I'm not Peter Saint. I'm not here for a one and done deal. I'm still here, a legend, yes, and still with the goal in mind. A goal much bigger than you. And the fact is, whether or not your worthy of being in a match with me, because at this point and time in my career, as long as I'm climbing that ladder one final time, I'm content. Who the hell is speaking like this? NPD: Blackwell, bring your dark carnival with you, do everything you can to win this match. To be honest, you know it would rank right up there with one of the biggest wins of your life, shall your hand be raised as the victor. I understand that going into this fight, I'm not in the position I was when I fought Drew and the two brothers. I'm in Drew's position, I'm supposed to win. Monroe, enough with your self pity, enough with your legend nonsense, do what you have to do to climb a ladder. Everything's not so black and white for you, your path is clear, just not entirely ready to achieve what your set out to do. Blackwell's path is clear as well. My path? My path is black and white. And just for all of your information, I'm speaking about ladders for a reason. I'll be watching... and I'm waiting. The goal of climbing a ladder to success is what every individual has in their dreams. NPD lets out a vicious laugh as the camcorder shuts off.* Tonight will be Epic. See also *NPD collection Category:Promos